Scandal at the World Academy W
by British Racing Green
Summary: Someone is leaking details of the students' private lives to a tabloid newspaper! How will these revelations affect them? Will they all stand united in the face of public backlash? Will they find the whistle blower? Rated M for mature content.
1. Intro

_**I don't own the rights to Hetalia or any other brand, product or group I may happen to mention. I mean not to cause offence to anyone either.**_

_**I have tried to write this fic in the style of a tabloid newspaper which I don't read myself, so forgive me if it doesn't flow right.**_

**Special Relationships**

THE World Academy W is a hotbed of casual sex between students – an anonymous whistle-blower has told us.

Said whistle-blower has links inside the elite academy and has obtained access to private social media accounts of a large proportion of the students, as well as mobile phone conversations and receipts from adult shops.

We have also been given a list of students who are in committed relationships, but it seems that even some of these students can't resist a little 'outside intervention'.

There are also details of some of the sexual fetishes harboured by some students too.

The academy's dean, Mr Un, told us over the phone: "I am outraged and ashamed that my students, if true, have been engaging in these activities with each other in our halls of residence. I am also alarmed that such information, again if true, has been leaked out of the academy which up until now has had no previous security breaches."

Our whistle-blower says that students first began sleeping with one another on a casual basis in late September 2009.

They are said to have been inspired by the lyrics of the then recently released song _Pussy_ from German heavy metal band Rammstein – themselves no strangers to controversy.

Part of the chorus to the song consists of the lines: "You've got a pussy / I have a dick / So what's the problem? / Let's do it quick."

World Academy W has never before been enveloped in a scandal such as this before.

The globally famous institute opened on 24 October 1945 in the Manhattan borough of New York City, with its famous teaching facility completed in 1952. There are six halls of residents each located around a ten minute walk away.

It selects one student from each United Nations member state to study there, as well as offering private tuition to a student from a non-member state.

Students study a wide range of subjects such as: politics, international relations, economics, science, religion, history and sport to name but a few. They also take part in numerous societies.

Each student is sponsored by the head of their respective government and lives with their head of state outside of term time.

Recently the students put on a variety week for their sponsors and hosts that included: satirical, stand-up and improvisational comedy, a screening of their own YouTube videos, a self-produced World War Two drama-comedy series and performances from their own tribute rock bands.

But these and further sexual revelations look set to permanently tarnish the academy's reputation in the eyes of people all over the world.

This publication is well aware that we will be causing great distress to students of the academy, but we believe that you the readers have a right to know what has been going on at the world's most famous private educational institute.

To protect student's identities, their country's name will replace their own.

_**More to Follow...**_

**The next day in Mr Un's office at the World Academy W:**

Mr Un glared from behind his desk at the five permanent members of the student council who stood extremely awkwardly in front of him.

Alfred tried to look past his dean and out the window. Arthur was attempting to stare Mr Un down but was failing miserably. Francis was looking at the newspaper on Mr Un's desk in disgust, while Ivan hung his head lazily. Yao's eyes were diverted away from Mr Un completely – he was studying the pictures on his wall instead.

Mr Un slowly but firmly leant forward, the noise of his chair causing the students to pay attention to him.

"I'm going to ask this only once gentlemen." Mr Un said quietly as he picked the offending article up.

"Is. _This_. True?"

All five exchanged concerned and condemned looks before slowly nodding.

With that, Mr Un placed the paper down and rose from his chair.

"Well in that case gentlemen-"he began but was cut off by Alfred.

"Here it comes." The American said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Alfred, you're always too quick to judge." Mr Un smiled.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Arthur asked furrowing his infamous eyebrows.

"I know what you've all been doing for ages. Who do you think paid for the condom machines that appeared around Christmas 2009?" The dean winked.

After a brief moment of stunned silence a collective sigh and nervous chuckle escaped from the student council.

"What you all get up to in your free time is none of my business unless things get _really_ out of hand. But I'm placing you five in charge of discovering this information leak, hack, call it what you will." Mr Un finished.

"We'll get right on it sir, just as soon as Alfred and Arthur get off of each other." Francis affirmed.

Arthur smacked the Frenchman around the head as they turned to leave.

"We both have girlfriends you wanker."

"да, and something tells me whole world will soon now of them." Ivan piped up.

"This is why we move fast, aru." Yao said.

"I say we start with Eduard. He's the token computer nerd." Alfred joked as they all began their mission.

But back in their halls, Elizabeta had received a business card in her post with the word 'Marriage' written on it.

_**What do you think will be revealed in the next chapter?**_

_**Before I get hate, I am a big Rammstein fan. I'm writing the article in the first part of this chapter as if I was someone who didn't have a clue about them.**_

_**The United Nations was founded on 24 October 1945. Its headquarters on in New York City was completed on 9 October 1952.**_

_**Nations who aren't in the UN such as: Prussia, Romano, Hong Kong, Taiwan etc are those who receive the private tuition.**_

_**The five permanent members of the UN Security Council are the: People's Republic of China (Yao), French Republic (Francis), Russian Federation (Ivan), United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Arthur, who in my eyes is just England) and United States of America (Alfred). The other nations on the council are elected for a two year term. I figure this would be a good model for their Student Council.**_

_**Please review if you so wish. **_


	2. Hungary

_**I don't own the rights to Hetalia or any other brand, product or group I may happen to mention. I mean not to cause offence to anyone either.**_

_**I have tried to write this fic in the style of a tabloid newspaper which I don't read myself, so forgive me if it doesn't flow right.**_

**She's Hungary For Sex **

According to our source one of the most promiscuous students at the World Academy W is Ms Hungary, a gay porn loving transvestite who according to her own dean is 'the manliest student of them all'.

Not only has she slept with and taken part in threesomes and foursomes with fellow students, Hungary is in a committed relationship with Mr Austria for the second time – after marrying him and then divorcing!

Hungary reportedly first met Austria when she moved to his area and quickly fell for the aristocratic pianist.

The pair sent shockwaves through their families when they married at a barely legal age on her birthday.

This marriage didn't last long however as major upheavals in Austria's family hierarchy forced the couple to separate.

Hungary became both an unwilling recluse and student at a communist school who began a 'friends-with-benefits' type relationship with a student from eastern Germany.

When Ms Hungary enrolled in the WAW she was still in her 'relationship' but to her shock discovered her ex-husband was one of a number of new students enrolling with her.

She and the German were forced to break up by his guardians soon after this.

Hungary and Austria have since rekindled their relationship but Austria has told fellow students they have 'taken it beyond marriage', which to him means she can have sex with whomever she likes, which is more often than not him but not always.

It's said that when they have sex she is the dominant one.

Recently Hungary has had casual one-night-stand sex with numerous students, in particular Mr Poland – an openly bisexual fellow transvestite. The pair had lived with each other before joining the WAW and are believed to have been sexual active together then.

Prior to getting back with Austria, it is strongly rumoured that she and Mr Romania, who she once hit with a frying pan, had a one-night-stand too.

Ms Hungary also reportedly role plays as a MILF-type character when entertaining Mr Iceland, who took part in a threesome with her and Mr Hong Kong.

Whom she participated in the foursome with will be revealed in due time.

But it doesn't stop there either, as Hungary didn't know she was female until she began developing breasts!

Our source has had a conversation with a Mr Prussia, a former student now receiving off-campus tuition who claims Hungary believed a penis could be grown when puberty began and that her forming breasts were 'impressive muscles'.

_**More to Follow...**_

**Meanwhile at the World Academy W:**

A crisis meeting of the Newspaper club was interrupted by Elizabeta kicking the seminar room door open and charging towards the table Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku were sat at.

"_WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS STORY COME FROM?!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Arthur, who had been running after her through the corridors, answered as he entered the room.

"We still have [_pant_] no idea [_pant_]. But we know it's not coming from these three [_pant_]." He explained.

"How do we _know_ that?!" Elizabeta demanded.

"Because I'm next." Kiku mumbled morosely as he held up a business card with the word 'Abortion' staring at him menacingly.

_**The Austrian Empire and the Kingdom of Hungary became Austria-Hungary on 8 June 1867 with the coronation of King Franz Joseph and Queen Elisabeth. In the series Hungary's birthday is 8 June.**_

_**Austria's monarchy was abolished in the last few weeks of the First World War. The Austria-Hungary union ended with the Treaty of Saint-Germain-en-Laye.**_

_**Hungary fell behind the Iron Curtain after the Second World War and prior to the erection of the Berlin Wall (in my head canon) she had a fling with East Germany, or Prussia as we know him. Their fling was ended by Russia.**_

_**Both Hungary and Austria joined the United Nations on 14 December 1955.**_

_**When the Iron Curtain was removed the Pan-European Picnic took place in the Austrian-Hungarian border town of Sopron. My head canon is that Austria and Hungary are a couple again but aren't as serious as they once were.**_

_**Hungary and Poland were combined twice in the 14**__**th**__** and 15**__**th**__** Centuries. The 'Day of Hungarian-Polish Friendship' is 23 March each year.**_

_**In my head canon Hungary and Romania had a one-night-stand during the Moscow Olympics.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you'd like to see at some point.**_


End file.
